The Girl Next Door
by Sophie Wells
Summary: When Nate thought his next two weeks couldn't become more unbearable with his brother Shane and his wild parties without parents, he discovers that his neighbour's granddaughter can fix the things better than he could ever imagine. NALEX ONE-SHOT.


**A/N: Hi, guys! This is my first Nalex. I got obsessed with this couple, they're so perfect for each other, so I _had to _write something about them. From the beginning, I'm telling you that I'm not a native english speaker, so sorry for my spelling and grammar mistakes. Hope you like it! And please, reviews.  
**

**  
Desclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

**THE GIRL NEXT DOOR**

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Mom asked us, worriedly, while dad was packing everything in the taxi. Shane and I exchanged a look. "I can always call Jason. I'm sure he'll be glad to stay with you two for this couple of weeks..."

It was obvious she didn't have much confidence in us. She hated bother our older brother Jason, who already had four years of marriage with his lovely wife Tess Tyler. I couldn't blame her considering how the things had happened the last time they left us alone.

Shane and his wild parties.

"Mom, for the eleventh time, we're fine. It's not like we are ten years old, we can take care of ourselves," said Shane, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, I got it," she smirked.

She gave each of us a hug and then, walked away. Dad approached us and did the same things.

"Behave yourselves, guys," he said giving us a warning glare.

"Of course we will," Shane said with his million-dollar smile. I rolled my eyes but nodded.

They were already getting into the taxi when mom rolled down the window.

"Oh, and don't forget that Mrs. Russo's grandchild will be spending a time with her. Be nice if they need something, okay?"

"Yeah, we will," I said, not paying too much attention.

"Have a great time!"

Mom smiled at us and rolled up the window again. The driver started the car and we waved them a goodbye. When the car was out of sight, Shane sighed.

"Finally!" He said as he entered the house. I followed him and went to the living-room to watch TV.

A cause of their anniversary, mom and dad would be cruising for two weeks, leaving my brother Shane and I completely alone.

Not that I care, of course. I could listen to very loud music, I could play guitar and write songs without being disturbed. And maybe, just maybe, I could bring a one-stand-night girl home.

It would be great. But I'd miss them anyway.

Shane sat down beside me on the sofa and put his feet on the table.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

I looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Watching TV," I replied, obviously.

"Yeah, and what are you going to do next?"

"I don't know yet. Probably play guitar, eat something and go to bed."

"You're such a granny." He snorted. "How about a party?"

"I don't think so. Have you forgotten what happened the last time? I don't want to be grounded for months again, especially when I'm nineteen."

"You said it. You're ninteen and I'm twenty two, they can't ground us. We're adults now."

"Yeah, we're adults. But this is our parents' house. We can't organize a party here again."

"Oh, come on, dude!" Shane insisted. "It will be fun! Mom and dad won't find out."

I sighed in resignation. How could _he_ be older than me?

"Okay." I said. "But if something goes wrong and our parents finds out that we organized a party, it's all your fault."

"Yeah, yeah," he said, not paying attention. "Everything's ready, I just have to call all the people."

"The _people_?" I repeated. "How many people are you going to invite?"

"Don't worry, little brother," he outlined a wide smile. "Just some friends and Mitchie."

* * *

_Just some friends and Mitchie_, I thought rolling my eyes. I knew my brother was very friendly and sociable, but even _he_ could have like one hundred friends.

The house was completely filled with people who I didn't even know. And I doubted that my brother knew them either.

"Natey!" called me a voice I hardly recognized. I turned around to see my bitch phsyco ex girlfriend. She threw her arms around my neck and tried to give me a kiss.

I could tell she was totally drunk.

"What happens, Natey?" she asked with what she thought was a lovely puppy dog face. Miley tried to give me another kiss, but I undid the embrace and gave her a glare.

"Well, you cheated on me with that underwear model, if that counts. Oh, and don't forget that guy from the exchange."

"You know that was nothing for me. You're the only one I want and need. Give me another chance, please."

I pretended to think about it.

"I don't think so."

"Come on, Natey!" she put that face again and I tried not to laugh. "You know we're meant to be."

"Yeah, of course." I said with sarcasm, rolling my eyes. That conversation hadn't got any sense. "Clearly, we're not, Miles."

"But, Natey..."

I rolled my eyes again at that nickname. It couldn't be worse and pathetic. Well, yes it could be if we were talking about Miley Stewart. I hadn't understood yet how could I date her.

_Love is blind_, Jason told me once, _extremely blind._

I started to walk away, leaving her in her attempt to stand by her own feet. I went upstairs, ignoring all the college guys drinking alcoholic beverages and dancing and flirting.

On the way to my room, I found Shane's girlfriend almost freaking out, checking room by room out.

"What's going on, Mitch?" I asked, amused.

"Your air-head brother. That's what happens." She yelled, opening one of the guest's rooms. "Shit! I'm sorry. Go on like I'd have never interrupted you guys," she faked a smile and closed the door. Her cheeks were red. "Have you seen Shane?"

"The last time I saw him, he was with you."

She growled.

"Where the hell are you, Shane freakin' Gray?!" she yelled uselessly because of the noise. "I swear that if I find him with one of those bitches, cheating on me will be the last thing he'll ever do!"

I tried hard not to laugh.

"Good luck with that." I grinned. She gave me a death glare and continued to look for Shane.

I shook my head, amused, and went to my bedroom.

"Whoa!" I said, when I turned on the lights and realized that there was a couple on a making-out-session there. "Excuse me, but this is _my_ room and I want to sleep so, please, get your hormonal butts out of here."

The couple gave me resentful look before they leave the room. I closed and locked the door.

I let out a sigh as I laid on my bed. Fortunately, the sound of loud music from downstairs was hardly heard.

I tried to get some sleep, but I just couldn't. The conversation with Miley was resounding in my head. It wasn't like that it had hurt me because it clearly hadn't. I realized when I found Miley making out with the australian guy that I wasn't in love with her as I had thought. At the beginning, I felt sad, disappointed and betrayed, but not heartbroken. Furthermore, it was a relief when we broke up. It took me a long time to realize why.

She didn't love me and neither did I.

I had forced the whole love thing. And why? Because I _wanted_ to have someone in my life to love and someone to love me back, just like my brothers had.

Jason loved Tess and Tess loved Jason, more than their own lives. From the first time they saw each other, Jason knew she was _the one_ and Tess realized that he was her missing puzzle piece.

Mitchie and Shane were more complicated. He was a playboy who had promised himself to never fall in love; she was a prideful and a strong-temper girl. They hated mutually from the first time, to then realize they were perfect for each other. It was difficult to hook them up, but it finally worked out. And even though Shane seemed to be a player, the truth was that he loved Mitchie with all his heart and he would prefer kill himself instead of hurting her.

I let out another sigh as I stood up from my comfortable bed. I took one of my favorite guitars and started to play some melodies that came to my head.

I just finished to write down some notes when I looked right through my window and saw her.

She was the most... _perfect_ girl that I had ever seen in my whole entire life.

Her features were soft and sweet, like porcelain; her little and perfect nose, her pinky cheeks, her fleshy lips... made me melt. Her beautiful brown eyes were like chocolate. Her wavy dark brown hair, fell on her almost-naked back. And her body was... also perfect; skinny but slender, proportionate.

She took every breath I was breathing away.

She seemed to be dressing after a shower, because her hair was soaked and she was wearing only her sexy underwear.

The girl disappeared from my view for a moment and I felt completely empty. When I was about to freak out and do a stupid thing like climb her window, she appeared once again.

She unconsciously showed me her back while she brushed her hair.

I was being completely mesmerized by her movements so, the fact that she suddenly turned around, shocked me.

Our eyes met and interwined. And then, everything else in the world around me faded and lost its meaning.

I couldn't move and it seemed to be that she either. I was still sitting in my armchair and she was still in her underwear. We just stared at each other for what it seemed forever until she outlined a naughty smile and raised an eyebrow. I gave her a crooked smile as she approached the window. I was about to stand up and do the same thing, but she waved his hand in a goodbye, still with her naughty smile, and closed the curtain.

Instantly, I was motionless —again— by the shock, and all I could do was stare intensively at her window, hoping she opened the curtains again.

But she didn't.

After an hour trying to keep my mind focus on something else but always looking briefly at the the girl's window, I started to feel tired so I decided to give up —at least for that day— and go to sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes but everything was dark. I yawned and stretched before get up. I unlocked my door to find myself in the corridor. The sunshine made me squint. I went to the bathroom to then come back to my bedroom that was still lightless.

Suddenly a shooting thought crossed my mind and I ran towards the window. I opened the curtains hopefully but what I found was disappointing.

Her curtains were open, yes, but the room was totally empty.

I groaned. That was the first time in my life that I regretted having so heavy sleep.

My mind flew back toward the previous night. I had spied on the mysterious-hot-next-door girl whose name was a puzzle to me. I had seen her while she was dressing up. When she had noticed I was looking at her, she looked back at me and I felt outside of this world. Then, she had smiled and closed the curtains, leaving me completely speechless.

How the hell she could do that? All I could think about was her.

I sighed as I went downstairs, already dressed up. Everything was surprisingly clean and tidy, like there had not been a wild party the previous night.

When I came in the living room, I saw Shane sitting in the sofa with Mitchie on his lap, both of them watching the TV.

"Hey," smiled Mitchie when she noticed me.

Shane looked at me wierdly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, frowning. I hated the fact that he knew me too well.

"I'm fine," I lied, trying to change the subject. "Where were you last night?"

Shane seemed to be irritated. Mitchie giggled. "He was sleeping in his bedroom, lying on the floor."

I broke out in laughter.

"Who's actually the granny?" I teased.

"Leave me the hell alone," he grumbled, annoyed. He looked at me. "Why are you like —?" he couldn't finish the question —thank God—, because of the doorbell that had rung.

"I'm so not going!" Shane yelled, "I had to clean up the whole house!"

"Of course you had to! It was your idea! That was the minim thing you ought to do!"

Shane smirked. "But my beautiful girlfriend's on my lap, I can't move."

I sighed, "I'm not in a good mood, please, could _you_ go?"

"You guys are the laziest _ever_!" Mitchie rolled her eyes as she got up. Shane gave me a death glare and I smiled. We heard how Mitchie was opening the door. "Hi, Mrs Russo!" Mitchie said. "And..."

"This is my granddaughter, Alexandra," said a woman that I recognized.

"Alex," corrected a sweet unacknowledged voice.

And suddenly, my neurons were interconnected. My mom had told me that Mrs Russo's granchild would be spending a time with her. And why did I care about that?

Because Mrs. Russo lived next door.

I practically jumped out of the sofa and ran towards the hall to see Mitchie's back. She was talking cheerfully with _her_, with that beautiful brunette from the window.

"Little Nate!"

I diverted my eyes from _her_ and smiled at the nice and plump old woman who used to be my nanny.

She smiled back at me, showing off her friendly wrinkles. Mrs. Russo walked towards me and gave me a hug.

"When have you grown up so much?!" she was surprised. "You look so handsome, Nathaniel."

"Thanks, Mrs. Russo," I grinned.

I couldn't help but looked at _her_ once again. She was staring at me while I interacted with her grandma.

My eyes and hers collide and everything lost meaning again. She was more beautiful close up.

"Hi!" Shane appeared behind me. "How are you today, Mrs. Russo?" He said, giving the old woman a hug. "I'm Shane." He told _her._

"Alex," she said, smiling at him. "But I guess everyone in this neighbourhood knows that. She's introducing me door by door." Alex rolled her eyes and everyone laughed.

"How long are you going to stay?" asked Mitchie.

"I don't know yet. I'm looking for a place to rent. I'm going to the University in autumn."

"That's awesome!" Mitchie cried, enthusiastically. "Nate and I too! We could hang out someday!"

"Yeah, that'll be fun," she said. I could tell by her expression that she liked Mitchie.

"We should go, Alex, sweetheart," said Mrs. Russo. "The Monroes want to meet you!"

"Of course they do," Alex sighed, rolling her eyes. Mitchie, Shane and I chuckled.

"Oh, I almost forgot it!" Mrs Russo gave Mitchie a plate of cookies. "Your mother asked me to watch over you guys. I hope you are not getting into trouble but I know you're not, you're good and educated boys."

I saw how Alex hid a smile. Clearly _good and educated boys_ wouldn't have organized a wild party while their parents were not at home. And of course _good and educated_ boys wouldn't have spied on her granddaughter while she was dressing up.

Before Alex and her grandma left, she gave me a small smile.

Instantly, a stupid and big smile appeared on my face.

"Guess who likes the girl next door." Shane sang in a baby voice. Mitchie laughed. "Good taste, little brother. She's so damn hot!"

Mitchie and I gave him a death glare.

"Did you know her?" Mitchie asked me, curious.

I outlined a bright smile and nodded. Mitchie and Shane laughed at me and made me tell them everything.

* * *

A week had passed by. Jason called us almost everyday. Mitchie practically moved out with us and hung out with Alex; they had become very good friends. Shane was tired of parties and I was always in my room, playing my guitar.

Okay, I sometimes played my guitar. Usually I just pretended to play it because Alex caught me gazing, but she seemed not to care. She just smiled and continued to do whatever she was doing before.

I knew all her timetable. In the morning, she woke up around nine o' clock to go over and find an apartment near the University. In the afternoon, she usually went out with Mitchie. And, in the evening, she stayed in her bedroom, just listening to music or watching TV.

My crush on Alex was becoming in something more.

I went downstairs to look for something to eat. It was like four o' clock p.m. Shane was watching TV with Mitchie on his lap, as usual. I went to the kitchen without paying attention to them and started to prepare myself a sandwich.

Mitchie and Shane walked in the kitchen and sat down in the chairs, looking at me.

"What's going on with you two?" I asked, amused.

"With us?" repeated Mitchie, rolling her eyes. "What's going on with you, Nate? You're always in your bedroom, spying on Alex."

"I don't spy on her!" I yelled, blushing.

"I saw you watching over her window." Mitchie said, smiling. "You forgot to close your door."

I snorted, annoyed.

"I can't help it." I sighed. "She's so interesting and... beautiful."

"Yeah, I know she is, but if Alex catches you, she will think you're creepy and you'll loose your chance with her."

"And what should I do?"

"Duh. You have to ask her out." Replied Shane, with an obvious tone.

"But I can't go to her house, knock the door and ask her! That is..."

"... pathetic," finished Mitchie. "Yeah, you're right."

"You need an excuse," commented Shane, thinking.

Mitchie looked around the room and, suddenly, she outlined a mischievous smile.

* * *

_I will kill Shane and Mitchie_, I thought to myself. I looked like a stupid with an empty plate in my hands, knocking on my neighbour's door.

Mrs. Russo's polite face appeared behind the door. She smirked when she realized it was me. I gave her back a smile too but feeling disappointed. I couldn't talk to Alex because I so wasn't going to ask Mrs. Russo if I could invite her granddaughter on a date.

"Little Nate!" I smiled at her nickname, even though I wasn't _little_ anymore. "Can I help you, dear?"

"I just... wanted to give you back the plate," I replied, pointing at the plate in my hands. "Thanks for the cookies, Mrs. Russo. They were so delicious."

"You're welcome, sweetheart," she smiled.

"Hey, gramma, do you have a screwdriver?!" Alex's voice yelled from the inside.

"This girl is _so_ stubborn." Mrs Russo sighed.

"Why she wants a screwdriver?" I asked, confused.

"One of my lamps is burned. Alex is trying to change it, but she has no idea what she is doing."

"May I help?"

Mrs. Russo glanced me with speculation, then, she smiled.

"If you have nothing else to do..."

"I don't," I replied, quickly.

She smiled widely and moved away so I could enter the house. Mrs. Russo guided me to the living room, where I found Alex standing on a ladder, while trying to unscrew the lamp shade to change the spotlight.

The view that I had, made me smile. She was wearing a close-fitting short, letting me look at her round butt and her slender legs.

"Shit!" she muttered when she couldn't unscrew the lamp shade.

"Alex, get down from there. Someone came to help us."

"I can do it by myself, gramma," she said, without giving me a look.

"That's not what it seems," I whispered to myself, but unfortunately, she heard me.

Alex turned around and looked down. When she saw me, she raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" she said. "What are_ you_ doing here?"

"I came to return the dish." I said, showing her it off.

"Yeah," she snorted with sarcasm. "Besides being a perv, you're a stalker and a—"

Alex didn't finish. She tried to turn around, but she stepped wrong and, as if it was in slow camera, she started to fall.

I reacted automatically.

I threw away the plate and sprinted towards her.

I caught her in my arms before she hit the ground.

Alex let out a surprise exclamation. She looked right into my eyes and I felt how everything faded away, because nothing else mattered except us. Well, I didn't matter either. Just _her_,and her arms around my neck.

"You okay?" I whispered, without letting her go.

"Ye-Yes, I guess," she stammered, still looking in my eyes. She blushed, but didn't move. I realized that Mrs. Russo wasn't around. "You know what? You could be a wierd perv and stalker, but you are also cute... and a lifesaver."

I grinned and gave her a look. "Was that a compliment?"

"Could be," she giggled. Alex looked into my eyes once again and sighed. "Not that it bothers me but... I think you should put me on the ground."

I realized that I still held her in a bridal-style. She wasn't heavy at all.

"What if I don't want to?" I asked, flirtatiously.

She outlined a sexy smile. "Like I said, it doesn't bother me."

_Oh, man she is so sexy_, I thought, biting my lip and trying not to kiss her right there.

I put her on the ground with daintiness.

Alex stared at me with sparkling eyes, then she looked around the room. She smiled a little when she reflected on the broken dish.

"You should know, I painted that plate in kindergarten for my grandma and you broke it."

I felt completely guilty and stupid, but she didn't seem to be upset.

"I'm sorry... I... It was unintentional... I'm—"

"Don't worry," Alex cut me, smiling. "But I'm afraid you will have to reward me."

I raised an eyebrow at her intentions, but I couldn't help but smile.

"Whatever I can do," I said.

She came so close I could feel his breath on my lips. It was almost impossible to control myself.

"And what can you do?" she whispered.

"Lots of things," I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Well..." she began with a sexy tone. I was waiting desperately she kiss me like there wasn't a tomorrow and when I felt a graze, suddenly, I felt nothing. I opened my eyes to found her three feet away from me with a wide smile. "You can buy me a new dish," she suggested like nothing had happened.

"Uhm... s-sure," I said.

She passed by me and went to the hall. I followed her, disappointed. Alex opened the door with a polite smile. "See you around, Nate."

"See you, Alex," I sighed.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid_, I told myself, walking trough Mrs. Russo's path. I almost slapped myself. How could I fall for her? She thought I was a stalker and a pervert. And the worst part was that I couldn't blame her. I was a fool... and obsessed... and I wanted her _so bad._

I sighed again.

And, suddenly, something hit me in the back. I turned around to find Alex with an annoyance expression.

"Really, Nate... who the hell do you think I am?"

I blinked several times, confused.

"What are you talking about?"

Alex rolled her eyes and threw her arms around my neck. And then, she kissed me.

Yes, she kissed me passionately and angrily on the lips.

And I kissed her back, of course, as I wrapped my arms around her slender waist and brought her closer to me.

And then, everything made sense.

The world —or at least _my_ world— stopped. My heart began racing, my skin burned all around. I forgot about everything.

My mind was in another land. _Alexland_, to be exactly. Because all I could think about was her and her touch.

When the air became a necessity, we pulled away.

I looked at her, breathless and confused, but happy. So freaking happy.

"I was just kidding," she whispered in my ear, smiling widely. She gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Pick me up at seven."

Alex undid the embrace and winked me an eye. Then, she walked to her grandma's house, leaving me with a huge smile on my face.

"Hey, Alex!" I called her. She turned around and looked at me with practically a question mark in her eyes. "Welcome to neighborhood," I grinned.

She rolled her eyes but smiled. "Why, thank you, stalker boy from the next door."

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you guys think about it? Was it good? Am I suck? Please reviews!**


End file.
